Destined To be with You
by midorinohime
Summary: Fuu tries her best to forget Ferio. Her family decides to go to who-knows-where without explaining anything to her. Her sister told her that she knows who can help her erase Ferio in her heart. Who could that person be?


Disclaimer: Magic Knight Rayearth is definitely not mine. ^_~

Summary:

Fuu tries her best to forget Ferio. Her family decides to go to who-knows-where without explaining anything to her. Her sister told her that she knows who can help her erase Ferio in her heart. Who could that person be and where in the world will they find him???

Master Clef wants Ferio to marry a mysterious Princess for Cephiro. But the problem is he still loves Fuu, his magic knight. After reading a certain prophecy about the princess, he concludes thathe will try to find her and ask to help him with the upcoming war in Cephiro and most especially, in bringing back her beloved Fuu. Will he ever find where the princess is before Cephiro crumbles and before Fuu finds the man her sister wants her to meet?

**Destined To be with You**

**Chapter 1**

**Kaze no Hime**

It's been a year now but I still can't stop thinking about him. They often say that I will be able to finally forget him one day… _someday._ But how? When will that be? Will I really have the strength to cut him out of my life? That is probably not the question. The right question I should ask myself is if I really want to forget him. _That's right_. Do I really want it? Do I really want him out of my life? Out of my mind? Most especially, out of myheart? It is impossible.

I wonder if he still remembers me. Does he? Or did he already forget my existence? When my only existence is just for him. When my heart continues beating because of my longing for him. Now tell me… Should I stop dreaming? Should I stop believing? Should I stop hoping?

My musings were interrupted by the sudden knock on my door.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Who is it?" I asked. Who could that be? It's already two o'clock in the morning. Who's till awake at this hour? Oh, what am I saying? I am. Well, it's a different case. I am contemplating about a very important thing and they do not.

"It's me," ah… it's my sister. My perfect sister. The whole family dotes on her. She's intelligent, friendly and extremely beautiful. Compared to me? Well, I think I'm just a trash. _I am nothing. I am a nobody._ She's the princess of the family. There are times that I get jealous but my love for her won't let those feelings of jealousy advance.

I opened the door and saw her standing right in front of me. "Kuu nee-chan, why are you still awake?" I asked. She's still wearing her pink johns. Her long golden locks beautifully cascaded down to her waist.

"I saw your lights are still on, so I decided to go to your room," she said smiling at me. "I was about to get some food downstairs, i am really hungry. But... that can surely wait." She's really popular in school and almost all guys like her so much. Well, who wouldn't? She has everything a guy would want for his girl.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked. It seems like she wanted to tell me something. By the look she's giving me now, i bet she has something to say.

"Yeah, if I may as bold as to ask. I would like to talk to you about something," she said. She looked so serious now that I can't help but wonder why. She graced my room and sat down on the edge of my bed. "Geez, you really like reading, don't you? I only see books here."

"Well…" was the only word I uttered. As if it would explain all the things why the sole inhabitant of my room are books.

"Umi-san and Hikaru-san told me something, Fuu" she said, her eyes casting a sorrowful glow. "Why did not you tell me?" she asked.

"Uhm… I don't get it, nee-chan," still confused. She motioned for me to sit beside her. "You're hurting," she said.

Did they tell her something about Cephiro??? About him? I wish they did not.

"They said that my imoutu chan is heartbroken. That you are in love but it is impossible for the man to be with you, am I correct?" she asked.

"Hai," I whispered. Not quite sure what to say. At least the girls did not tell her his name. I can't bear to hear his name yet. It pains me to just realize the truth... the reality of it.

"Do you want to try forgetting him?" she asked.

* * *

"There he is…"

"Oh, he's so gorgeous…"

"They all are, silly…"

The girls were all gossiping as the Three Princes of Cephiro walked down the hallways of the castle, although only one of them is a real prince. All of them are regarded as Princes because of their elegant aura and knightly glamour.

"Cut it out, they won't notice us. Don't you hear the rumours? They are already taken"

"Tch. yeah. heard about it. but what can they do? There's no chance that the knights will be back here."

The girls stopped gossiping around as the Princes passed by. They bowed gracefully to the three. Ascot did not notice because he keeps on talking. Ferio however noticed and smiled at them. Lantis... Well, Lantis never notice anything. But that's why so many girls are attracted to him. He's just so mysterious.

"I told you already, I won't do it." Ferio said, clearly irritated. _I always see these girls here._

"You just have to try it, Ferio." Ascot pleaded. "Besides, Master Clef, requested it. And we already have to have you engaged before passing the crown to you."

"And why would it be the case? I can rule Cephiro even if I don't marry or choose a queen." He said.

"Lantis, help me persuade this dunderhead of a prince." Ascot pleaded again, this time looking at the black haired guy, with puppy dog eyes.

"…………" he just won't budge. Tsk tsk.

"Forget it, okay??? I don't want to see her." With a final glare at Ascot, he turned his heel and entered his room.

Why are they forcing me to marry? I do not care if she's a princess. No matter how beautiful she is and no matter how kind and loving she may be, I won't see her. My heart belongs only to one person. I wonder how she is now. Is she still crying like the last time I saw her? I hope not. I want her to be happy. But if we share the same feelings, it will surely be hard. I wish her happiness yet I don't want her to have another man. I do not want her to love someone else. I know I am being selfish, wanting her for myself alone. But, I can't help it.

"Fuu…"

* * *

"We'll go where?" I asked. I have been pestering my sister all day because of what she said last time.

"Just wait, Fuu. Be patient okay?" she said. We've been like these for days now. She told me, rather mysteriously, about the man she thinks would surely capture my heart. She thinks that I will forget the guy I love now because of him. _Like a knight in shining armor rescuing his damsel in distress_, she said. It kind of side tracked my attention away from him. It's intriguing, yes. Will I really have the chance to be happy with someone else other than him? Can I do it? Will it not be unfair to him?

Maybe he already has someone else. Maybe he will not want to love someone like me anymore, someone who's nothing more than just a pigment of his imagination. Yes, that's me. How can I be like that? Well, I can't even show him how much I care, how much I treasure him, how much I love him. Why should he bother to wait? To love me?

_No._ I should not think that way. I know, he'll continue loving me as I do. Despite how far we are from each other.

"Ferio…."

* * *

"You think she's ready now, Kuu?" mother asked.

"Ready or not mom, she needs to have someone with her now, someone who'll make her happy and love her." I answered.

"Do you think he'll accept her?" mom asked again, voicing out her fear.

"There's no harm in trying," dad said. "On top of that, she's really powerful, they can't deny that. They will need her. And they can't refuse a noble family. And that's what the book prophesied."

"How will we go there, Anata?" mom asked him.

"You'll see when it's already time." He said, and then walked out of the room.

* * *

My family's acting strange. They are not even allowing me to see Hikaru-san and Umi-san. They said that we will leave the house the day after tomorrow but they are not willing to tell me as to where we are about to go. I was preparing a while ago, packing the things I would want to bring with me but dad said I won't need it. He said that I will only need to bring myself and that would be it. _You don't have to worry about anything_, he said.

It's been four days since I last saw Hikaru-san and Umi-san. I miss them so much. I miss their constant bickering and fights and I also miss…. I shouldn't think of them anymore. I will leave in just a few days and probably won't be able to see them anymore. I know they will be very angry at me for not telling them anything. But how can I tell them if I myself do not know anything about it.

At the top of my lungs, I would want to tell them everything for them to hear me from this caged room. I wanted to bare my heart to them. But how?

"How?..."

* * *

_I have to convince Ferio to marry her. If I don't succeed, there will be a big possibility that we'll be defeated by the enemies. Considering the armies that we have now, we won't stand a chance in this war that's about to happen._ The eight hundred eighty five years old sorcerer walked out of his room and looked for the prince, his violet hair still damp. He just had his bath and now he needed to go out and look for his elusive prince.

He saw the frequent visitors of the castle at the fountain, laughing and chatting with each other. He decided to turn around and look in the other places when he heard his laugh mixed with the laughter of the visitors. _He does not want to meet the princess but he continues flirting with the people. _

"Prince Ferio," I called him but it seems like he did not hear me. "Oi !!! Prince Ferio," golden yellow eyes met my blue one.

"Just a moment!" he barked. Then he turned to say something to the ladies he's talking to. I saw him bow his head and run towards me. Like the gentleman he is.

"What is it, Maser Clef? He asked.

"Did Ascot…"

"If you will convince me to see that girl, I'll tell you, I won't do it."

"Listen to me first, hear out the reasons…"

"Okay, tell me then…"

"You know that there's a big possibility that Faren will declare a war against us."

"Yes."

"You know how important it is to protect the people and the whole Cephiro."

"Yes."

"We need someone who can help us and the Book of the Prophecies said that You and that Lady will be the Key to a peaceful and prosperous Cephiro."

"…………."

"Ferio, please…."

"I don't want to marry her," he said and walked away.

"Ferio…."

"If you want, I will convince her to help us, but I won't marry her." He waved his hand as a sign that he does not want to talk about it anymore.

"Ferio!!!" I called again and threw him the Book of Prophecies. "Read it first, before making any decision."

"Fine," he said. "But I won't change my mind."

* * *

"Time to wake up, honey," mom woke me up, prodding me gently.

"Mom, isn't it just three in the morning?" I asked grabbing my clock. After seeing the time on my clock, I peeked out of the window and saw that it is still dark,

"Yes, dearest, but we have to go now,"

"We will leave now?"

"Yes, Fuu," she whispered. "Hurry up and get ready. We will wait for you in the car."

"Mom, I need to tell my friends I am leaving,"

"I already informed them, Fuu. Hurry up if you do not want your dad to get angry."

She already informed them? How come they did not even bother to neither call me nor visit me? "Fuu!!!!" my dad yelled at me. "Hurry up!!"

"Yeah, I'm coming." grabbing my bag. I do not want to leave it behind. It contains the most important things to me. The presents given by Hikaru-san and Umi-san and His jew…

_No. I have to forget about him. There's no way I can turn back. I just have to move on.__ I know this will be very hard but what can I do? I won't be able to go back to Cephiro and be with him. No matter what I do and try to do, it's just so impossible. _I hurried down the spiral staircase, stopping at the center of it before looking back. _This house holds so much memories yet I have to leave._

_Once I open the door, I will have to leave behind everything, even those dearest to me._ She hesitated a bit but the irritated voice of her father washed out all the , which kept her from opening the door and welcome a new life. A new beginning.

She flung open the door and bravely walked towards where her family is waits.

* * *

"Book of Prophecies," Ferio read the title of the rusty book he was holding for sometime time. He decided to take a stroll around the garden of the castle, debating with himself. _Am I going to read this or not? Why am I so afraid of reading it? I already told Master Clef that I won't change my mind. But here I am, draining my brain just because of this smelly old book._

He climbed up his favorite tree and sat on one of its branches. _Several Years now passed but I still my heart refuses to forget still longs fr your warmth. For your smile... For your love...  
_

_Should I try?_

He opened the book and looked for the page where he can find the Prophecy regarding the Prince and Kaze No Hime. XVLiiiii

"It's here…" _Prophecy: Kaze No Hime. _He began scanning the page and finally found it. _Here, XVLiiiii._

"_The dimness of this world dawns,_

_Light __will be cloaked with wars and horror,_

_All will crumble__, all will perish._

_All s__elfish desires and pent up wishes_

_Abandon it, __disregard it. _

_F__ollow your heart, and don't be afraid,_

_For everything shall fall to its rightful place._

_Don't be confused, and don't be perturbed._

_A blue blood shall redeem you,_

_You and the world you are in._

_A hidden treasure, a sparkling Jewel_

_Yet still a humdrum with a pure heart._

_Follow your heart, and don't be afraid,_

_For everything shall fall to its rightful place._

_Don't be confused, and don't be perturbed._

_Happiness and peace are on its way."_

He read the prophecy again and found it very confusing. _Follow my heart, huh? If I do that, I would not look for this Kaze no Hime, even if she has a royal blood. Even if she is the most beautiful maiden in Cephiro. She's nothing compared to Fuu… _

_It says here that __if I look for her, Cephiro will not fall into chaos once again and that I will also have my happiness. Does it mean that the Kaze no Hime can help me be with Fuu? If that is the case, I would like to try to find her._

He turned the leaf on the next page and saw a brief history about Kaze No Hime's family.

The Great Kazoku no Kaze

There are five great elemental Kazoku. One of them is the Great Kazoku no Kaze (Great Family of the Wind Tribe). Their history dated back long long time ago. Their family is one of the very ancient and powerful families in Cephiro. They once lived in the Ancient Palace of the Rune God Windam. There were a lot of rumors to why the ancient family disappeared without a trace. Some elders who said that it is because at that time, there were many people who wanted the youngest princess dead. As to the reasons why they wanted to kill Princess Kaze, no one knows. Only the ancient family knows the reason. Some sorcerers said that they went to another planet to escape the assassins. No one knows if that information is true. Let us just pray that Princess Kaze is alive for we will need her in the future. According to the castle, the Princess was arranged to be the bride of Princess Emeraud's younger brother. They say that it is destined for them to be together, that their marriage is blessed by the Gods of Cephiro. Princess Kaze, together with Prince Ferio, will lead and rule Cephiro and all the people that live in it. But how can they be together if they live in different worlds?

_Hmmmm. Destined to be together, huh? __I do not think so. And besides, how will I find her if she's hiding in another planet? Destined or not. I think I need to find her and seek her help regarding Cephiro and Fuu._

_I should at least try........._

_

* * *

  
_

_DESTINY_

_it's just a matter of time_

_our destiny reviels itself_

_who am I and what do I do_

_and how will I get through to you_

_and is our destiny written in the stars_

_how fast will I go and exactly how far_

_the stars are shining brightly_

_and our blessings counted nightly_

_its just a matter of time_

_our fate's revealled_

_kind of like a mystery that has been concealled_

_I ask the angels what is my destiny_

_they just laugh and say wait and see_

_the stars are shining brightly_

_and our blessings counted nightly_

_dont worry about your destiny_

_you'll see it it's just a matter of time_

_Laure Howard_

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

  
_

**Readers**: Some of the Japanese terms are just from me…

If it is not a correct japanese term or grammar, please accept my deepest apologies. T_T Gomen Nasai!!!!.


End file.
